haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Desdunes
]] Desdunes (Haitian Creole: Dedin) is a small town that is part of Haiti's Artibonite department, in the Dessalines Arrondissement. It is a home for about 27,000 people. It was originally called Ti Desdunes and it is 54 miles from Port-au-Prince while 12 miles away from Gonaives. Moreover, the distance between the northwestern part of the town and the Caribbean Sea is some 10 miles. As a matter of fact, people can already see and witness the beauty of the Caribbean Sea when they are in Desdunes. Desdunes wss raised to the rank of commune in 1983 and it includes one communal section. The dominant terrain of the commune of Desdunes is plains and its climate is normal. The population of the commune of Desdunes was estimated at 29 333 inhabitants in 1998 and in 2004 it will be able to reach a little more than 34 300 inhabitants. With an area of 127.48 km2 its density was 230.09 inhabitants / km2. Economy Regarding the Economic and Financial Institutions, there are no banks in the municipality. The Desduniens go to other communes to carry out banking operations. However, there are three restaurants, a credit union and a marketing cooperative. Infrastructure Because the town of Desdunes is so small, the supply of clean water and basic medical services are not enough for the residents. Given this, various organizations are working to provide the necessary assistance to the townspeople. The Operation Blessing International's local arm called Operation Blessing Haiti Relief is just one of the groups helping Desdunes. The organization reached out to Desdunes residents last year, when they launched a clean drinking water and medical program. Under the program, residents received free supply of clean water, as well as medical assistance in a span of 10 days. Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is not represented in the commune of Desdunes. Concerning schools, at the primary level, three public, several private, and one congregational and at secondary level, there are two private schools . Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the municipality of Desdunes, however there are two health centers with beds and a clinic. In addition, two doctors and five auxiliaries provide sanitary services at commune level. Other assistance programs are still being conducted in the town. Some of these programs involve treatments and preventive measures against various health issues such as tropical diseases and cholera. In-kind Donation of Safe Motherhood Kits, as well as Rapid Response Mechanism, are also among the programs rolled out in the small town. Utilities As for water availablity, one river was counted at the commune level. For the other points of water there are public fountains with nearly 210 taps. Regarding electricity, only the city has electricity. This service is provided by the Electricity of Haiti (EDH). Security With regard to Administrative and Judiciary Infrastructures, the municipality has a court of peace and a police station. There is no prison in the commune of Desdunes. Transportation When it comes to access to other places, Desdunes is quite left behind because it does not have its own airport. The nearest one is the Cap-Haitien International Airport, which is some 40 miles away from the town. Culture Religion More than 26 temples of all beliefs have been enumerated in the commune. These temples are divided into Catholic, Baptist, Adventist, Pentecostal and Jehovah's Witness. Organizations There are four popular organizations, four peasant groups, two women's groups and an international organization Communication The town of Desdunes has no newspaper / magazine or television station. However, there are two radio stations. Leisure As for leisure, he town of Desdunes is very deprived. There are five gagères and a football (soccer) pitch, considered as a simple play area. For the cultural heritages, there are no monuments and sites. 74157479.jpg|Aerial of Desdunes mairie-desdunes-miniat.jpg|Town Hall P1100932_Petites_maison_des_dunes_De_Panne.jpg|Desdune little houses Category:Artibonite Category:Dessalines Arrondissement